How we started
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: Tsuna's life was horrible enough with Reborn and the whole mafia thing. And then Hibari confessed, added more problem for Tsuna to worry. But he afterward realize himself slowly fall for the skylark... mostly fluff 1827/HibaTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : This is my first fic. So sorry if you're annoyed by my stupid fic~

**Pairing(s)** : Hibari x Tsuna, maybe Yamamoto x Gokudera

**Warning** : Yaoi(boyxboy), grammar and spelling errors

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Khr...

* * *

Chapter 1

That morning, Tsuna woke up in his usual way.

"Wake up, dame-Tsuna!" said Reborn as he swung his Leon-hammer toward Tsuna. And it hit right away caused Tsuna to crash the wall and bounced back to his bed.

"Oww," whined the poor brunet in pain for hitting his head quite hard. "What was that for, Reborn?"

"I was just saving time wake you up. Isn't it normal?" replied the infant putting his chameleon back on his hat.

"Huh? What the hell? That's not normal at all." Tsuna talked back just before Reborn kicked his head and told him to prepare going to school.

=====Aki no Usagi=====

_Geez, I got really lazy to go to school on Monday. Not to mention I will meet the super-scary Hibari-san if I don't hurry too. _Was what Tsuna think on his way to school.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" here come the familiar voice that the brunet heard every day. He immediately turned around to face his 'right-hand man' who panted after running to greet Tsuna.

"Morning, Gokudera-kun."

They chatted a bit while walking until Tsuna came up on a thought of Yamamoto Takeshi's presence. "Hey, isn't Yamamoto a bit late today?"

"Oh, the baseball idiot has got morning practice today. So he must have been at school earlier." Gokudera answered casually without realizing that he talked too much.

"I see..." wasn't all the brunet's reply. "Eh, I don't know that you and Yamamoto talked pretty much that you'd know his schedule." _Since you always pick__a fight with him one-sidedly._ Though Tsuna didn't expect any answer or reason. But the storm guardian himself made a big fuss out of some single phrase.

"N-no! No way, it's not like we chat a lot! He just happened to told me! I didn't ask anything of him!" Gokudera almost shouted when he tried to be reasonable.

Tsuna was surprised by the sudden panic Gokudera, so he calmed him down "Yeah, I got it. You don't have to be so worked up."

"Y-yes!"

"Well whatever, let's go or else Hibari-san will bite us to death." Sighed the brunet immediately walk forward soon after his storm guardian cooled himself.

=====Aki no Usagi=====

Ten down. Ten have been knocked out in front of the Namimori middle-school's gate by nobody other than the disciplinary committee chairman. As soon as the chairman hid his tonfa in god-know-where place, two or three subordinates of him all with the infamous pompadour rushed out.

They took all the persons fainted on the floor (those who were knocked out) and brought them somewhere. It could be infirmary or just threw them outside the school.

"Ten persons the whole morning is just rare. Isn't it, Kyou-san?" said the most outstanding pompadour-guy of the disciplinary committee, addressed as 'Kusakabe-san' by Tsuna.

The skylark just snorted and answered shortly "Hn, indeed." Then he turned around to step in the school. Right at that moment, his eyes catch one, or maybe two figures of Nami chuu's student running toward where Hibari Kyouya stood.

One was brown-haired and the other was silver-haired. They looked like they ran out of their lives to reach the gate. _Too bad, you won't make it._

And the prefect was right. The bell has rung before the two made their way through the school. And now the poor Tsuna and Gokudera had to face the currently smirking Hibari Kyouya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, late." And soon he stepped forward to Tsuna while the brunet shrunk in fear.

Tsuna immediately defended his head with both his arms and yelled "HIIEEE! H-hibari-san, please don't bite me too death!"

But surprisingly, the prefect didn't pull his tonfas out nor did he show any sign to beat the 'herbivores' up. He lifted his hand on the air and pulled Tsuna's arm down to uncover the brunet's face.

The confused brunet didn't know what to do or react. He just used his instinct and instantly looked up to meet his caramel colored eyes with the grey right a few centimetres in front of him. Hibari just stared at the still confused Tsuna. The brunet himself couldn't do anything when the skylark grabbed both his arms tightly. Not letting the brunet to struggle or run away.

Gokudera, who at the moment had took out some dynamite prepared to attack Hibari if the prefect tried to hurt his precious boss was startled at Hibari's unusual action. He watched as the skylark and his Juudaime stared at each other face to face for quite a moment until he finally realized the uneasiness. So he yelled at Hibari, "Hey, you bastard! What are you trying to do to Juudaime?!"

"Gokudera-kun..."

Before Tsuna can say anything more, Hibari turned his chin and made him look back at the prefect. "Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

Sweat filled Tsuna's forehead while he answered. "Y-yes, Hibari-san?"

"I have something really important to discuss with you and I hate crowds, so come to the rooftop after your class ended."

"Eh? Something... really important?"

Hibari nodded and released Tsuna's arm before he turned back to enter the school. Tsuna couldn't move an inch. He stayed in the position where his arm was half-lifted and a pair of big and widened eyes.

"Juudaime are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine..." _I am not at all. _How could Tsuna possibly be fine. Though he pretended so that Gokudera think he wasn't affected by the skylark. While every single actions and words from the raven-haired male shook the brunette. _He blocked our path just to tell me that? Moreover, why didn't he bite us to death?_

"Is that so? Anyway, what did that bastard tell you?"

"Eh, umm.. nothing really. It's nothing important."said Tsuna furiously.

=====Aki no Usagi=====

Unfortunately, Tsuna failed to hide his unsettled feelings all day long. During all the classes from that day, Tsuna wasn't paying any attention. Not that he always did, but somehow that day was quite special. His mind was filled with Hibari Kyouya and his weirdness.

_What is Hibari-san going to talk to me about? Would it be a__-__very__-__important thing? Oh right, he did say it is 'really important'. I wonder why did he ask me__ of all people __?__If it's something related to the mafia, he could just ask Reborn. __So__ why me? He wanted to fight me? NO WAY! I DON'__T WANT TO!_

"Sawada, read the next phrase!"

The killer teacher told Tsuna to read his textbook right when he wasn't listening. He continued in his own thought. _Could it be something other than mafia-related? But it seems impossible. No, wait it could be. Maybe someone like Hibari-san also has business in his personal life (beside Namimori)?_

"Hey, Sawada!"

Still daydreaming, the brunet didn't realize the teacher was already mad of him. Instead of answering his teacher, he still sunk in his own mind. Even the silver-haired male has called him a lot of time. But Tsuna remained silent.

Another stupid opinion popped up in his mind. _This kind of form... could it be that Hibari-san is going to confess? NO! NO WAY IN HELL! _Tsuna immediately flushed in red. He must be insane to have those kind of foolish idea. Confess? Did he just think that the invincible skylark is going to confess to a damn no-good student? Tsuna was undoubtly insane at the moment. The most stupid and unbelieveable statement appeared in his mind. But before the brunet can panicked further, the teacher lost his temper.

"Sawada! You, get out of the class!"

"Eh?" the brunet gasped as he just realize the whole class was laughing at him. He's the first person (after Gokudera) who's dare to ignore the killer teacher's command.

"Now!"

"HIIEE! Yes, I'm sorry!" Tsuna shrieked for a slight moment before he directly stood up and stepped out of the classroom.

Right after Tsuna was out, Gokudera frowned. _I know it, something's wrong with Hibari this morning._

=====Aki no Usagi=====

* * *

My first fic and I think it sucks! What do you think? Maybe all my characters are too OOC. I know I'm stupid! SORRY A BUNCH! =^=

I don't know if I should upload my second chapter? Please review! I'll appreciate them both positive and negative O^O


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note **: Sorry for the super late update! . Though I don't really think there is anyone out there waiting for my story. Anyway enjoy please

**Pairing(s) **: 1827, maybe 8059 (depend on readers)

**Warning** : Yaoi(boyxboy), grammar and spelling errors

**Disclaimer **: Khr is not mine...

* * *

The skylark walked through the second year building corridor. Patrol as always. He would sometimes peek over the classes to see if there was any ruckus made by some ungrateful students. Mostly no any. Considering how the prefect and his lackeys patrol around the school with those scary expression on, there's no student stupid enough to cause commotion that will brought them to death by the prefect's hand.

As he walked, he reached the end of the aisle and he climbed up the stairs to the third floor. And there, he noticed the brunet.

Tsuna was 'wandering' outside the class in the middle of the studying hours. At least that was what Hibari saw. He stood there with a desperate look on his face. He didn't seem to care about anything right now. So Hibari decided to approach the brunet himself.

"Hey, Herbivore. What are you doing here?"

The younger male was startled, surprised by Hibari's sudden appearance. "Hibari-san!"

"What?"

"N-no, I was just shocked.." _shit, why does he have to come out now?_

"What are you doing here?" said the skylark repeating his previous question.

"No, it's nothing!"

The skylark snorted and turned his head to the right side. He didn't really care about the answer so it's not an urge to have the brunet giving reason and all. Oh, no, well, he does. He does care about reason of a student not entering a class during study hour. And Tsuna was definitely not an exception. But not now. He had something else in his mind at the moment. So he left the situation silent for himself to think and clear his head a bit more.

While Tsuna assumed that the prefect could already guess why the brunet was outside the class. So he didn't give any further explanation and kept quiet like the skylark did.

Then Hibari finally spoke his mind out."Herbivore,"

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me."

Not waiting for Tsuna to reply or react, Hibari immediately took his leave and started walking back to the direction he came from. Meanwhile, the brunet wasn't the type of the person to follow others without any clear reason to. Especially Hibari Kyouya. He was fearful and scary and brutal, plus a fight maniac. Tsuna just couldn't figure what will the skylark do and where's he taking the brunet to? So he tried to buy some time and talk more with Hibari.

"Wait, don't go just yet, Hibari-san!"

The skylark glared slightly at Tsuna without turning his back before the younger male yelped at those sharp eyes. But then he continued 'buying' his time which made the skylark annoyed. "Oh, right! Isn't there something you would like to discuss with me?"

The prefect nodded a bit. Not really responding.

"I was sorta wondering what is it about.." now Tsuna started to feel awkward. "Ermm.. you know, I was spacing out about this and the teacher just happened to notice it and... Haha that's why I'm here" his hesitant smile never leave him ever since he started to bluff those nonsense. He quickly _What the hell am I saying? I bet he is angry now..._ with that, Tsuna took some clearer look on the prefect's expression.

As emotionless as usual. BUT! His bangs had started to cast some black shadow on Hibari's face. That causes the upper part of his face nearly unseen except for his eyes. The pair of grey eyes now gleam in wrath. Tsuna could definitely feel the killing intent from Hibari. With the uneasy aura around him, the brunet has already shrunk in fear. Not to mention the skylark seemed to start taking out his metal weapon. Getting ready to attack the poor brunet. _Crap, he's annoyed! Very annoyed! I talked too much! What should I do? I'll be bitten to death now!_

But it was unexpected of the brunet. Hibari stopped his movements. Struggle in his own mind for quite an amount of time. In some normal people's eyes, Hibari may looked like he was trying not to get his blood over the head. Though it was unusual for the feared prefect.

Not having any ideas of the reason the skylark bear for pausing his actions of 'biting Tsuna to death', the brunet dare not to move or say anything. Just stayed still at his upperclassman's stillness.

After some seconds of desisting, Hibari suddenly kept away the tonfas with an unknown reason. "Just come with me,"

Right before Tsuna was going to throw him another annoying question, the prefect glared him down and shut the brunet up. "and I don't want to hear any complain."

"HIIE! O-okay!" without being able to refuse, the brunet came along with Hibari.

-Aki no Usagi-

_Rooftop?_

As he strive hard climbing the seemed to be never ending long stairs, Tsuna could sense that he was led to the school's rooftop by the aloof cloud that was currently a few step above. Well that was his favorite spot in this whole Namimori school. At least Tsuna thought so since Dino told him that the rooftop was where he and Hibari actually first met.

Before realizing it, the brunet had reached the top of this torturing stairways. He sighed in relieved, then soon aware that it was just yet to feel at ease. He have to know the reason he was brought here and the other stuff.

So he turned to Hibari once he was able to caught his breathe. "Hi-Hibari-san.."

The caramel eyed male was cut off when he saw the prefect's sharp grey eyes gazing at him. The raven-haired male crossed his arms while staring intently at the younger teen in front of him. At the moment, Tsuna froze. His already big caramel eyes widen at the sight.

Hibari's supposed to be intimidating sharp grey eyes looked so clear and calm. Despite being as emotionless as usual, for somehow reason Tsuna felt better to meet his eyes with the skylark's. His gaze wasn't threatening at all. More like he wasn't glaring like he usually did to everyone else. Nor did he show any air around him of a violent carnivore at all. _Is it just me... or it feels like Hibari-san's kind today?_

"What?" was the word that snapped the brunet back from his reverie.

"Huh?" was the brunet's short reply.

"What are you glaring at?"

"E-Eh? I'm not glaring! Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy!" Tsuna waved his hands quick and furiously before Hibari get upset. _Did I just stared at him unconsciously?_

Hibari didn't seem to pay any attention of the brunet's polite speech and instead called him out. "Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"I planned on saying these after school. But it was a good timing and I don't think I'll waste my time when I have a chance."

"O-oh.. is that so?" Tsuna gulped and quickly arranged the right words to say or not to. "So, why rooftop?"

"HUH?" the skylark snapped and glared at his kouhai fiercely by reflex. And that gained him a girlish shriek from the said kouhai. But then, once again, the skylark seemed to be restraining himself and kept it calm. He then asked with a voice that was calmer yet bearing some hints of anger. "You're not satisfied with it?"

_He was angry if I don't like it here? Well... that sure was unusual of Hibari-san. _"That's not it, Hibari-san! I was just wondering the reason you chosen this place."

"Why do you care about some unnecessary detail like that?"

"I-I guess I am just curious? Haha.." another hesitant smile for maybe the millionth time of the day.

The raven haired male tilted his head to the other side for a slight moment. "I thought of discussing these at some place that has more private spaces." He cleared his throat and finished his sentences, "And this is my favorite spot. So I picked the place."

"H-huh? What is so important that we had to have privacy?" the brunet unwittingly spoke his mind out.

The prefect didn't answer him immediately. He gave Tsuna one sharp glance that caused the younger teen to flinch a bit. Then Hibari smirked. "Well, do you really want to know?"

The brown eyed male nodded ignoring the shiver he had from Hibari's glance earlier.

"Heh" Hibari pulled out his tonfas again and swung it hard soon after Tsuna's nod. _Uwah! This will definitely hit! _As the brunet thought, he quickly shut his eyes prepared to get a hit from the metal weapon and got a good bruise on the head. Though the reason he was about to get beaten up was unknown for Tsuna.

A loud cracking sound was heard. _What's that sound? _In the brunet's ears, it was heard like something was crushed before him. And there's a big, stiff, and hard object behind him. _The wall..? _Soon after realizing the wall, a pile of questions filled Tsuna's usually simple mind. _Since when did I run backwards to the wall? Was I pushed? But why? Wasn't Hibari-san trying to hit me? _

However, unexpected stuffs kept happening that day. The skylark's tonfa never made any skin contact with Tsuna today. Right when Tsuna slowly peeked out to find out about what was actually happening, he got himself to be aware of the position the two were in at the moment.

=====Aki no Usagi=====

The skylark gripped his tonfa tightly before he slammed them to the wall hard enough to accidentally crack the wall. _Ah, maybe I use too much force? _But Hibari had something else in mind at the moment to worry about some walls although the school had always been his top priority.

Then he looked down to the brunet that he had pinned against the wall with both his big arms and metal tonfas at both side of the said brunet's head. A flustered expression. That was the look on Tsuna's face.

"Hibari-san?"

"Hmm?"

"May I know... what are you doing?"

"Preventing you from running away."

_Huh?! _"I-Is that necessary?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to escape before I finished talking."

"I wouldn't, would I?"

"There's a high possibility."

"T-then what do you want to say?"

"Not so fast."

"What do you mean-" Tsuna was cut off before he was able to finished his sentence.

The raven haired teen leaned down and force a kiss on the brunet before he could resist or react. It was a far too unexpected action of the cold prefect. But the younger of the two could do nothing to stop the older. Although he had put his hands on the prefect's shoulders and used all the strength he could maintain at the time to push Hibari away, it still failed. Without his dying will and hyper mode, Tsuna could hold none resistance against his strongest guardian.

But the brown haired no longer had to try hard and anxious about it. The skylark pulled away after a few seconds. It didn't last long. They weren't even panting for lacking oxygen.

Soon after their lips were parted, Hibari stayed on the expressionless face to look at the brunet's reaction. Meanwhile, the brunet didn't put on any active expression. Instead he was dazing. He seemed to not be able to digest well about the incident that just happened before him.

Then Tsuna suddenly snapped and 'huh'-ed for also the millionth time that day. Hibari kept watching. He watched as the younger teen's cheek slowly turned redder and redder. And then he screamed.

"AAHHHHH! WHAT? What the hell on earth just happened?!"

The reaction... was bigger than Hibari had expected it to be.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna flushed and panicked and his emotion was just so unstable at the moment that he started to threw all his babble and prattle to the skylark awkwardly. "What did you do! What was that! Was it a k-k-k-kiss?"

Now, the brunet had finally shut his mouth. But the puzzled look on his face hadn't leave him. The grey eyed male could really read that this brunet in front of him was waiting for an answer from him. After all the brunet was just like an open book. Though Hibari didn't answer him directly. He sighed, wasting the time and making Tsuna impatient on purpose.

But then he finally give in, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, the answer is obviously 'yes'."

As soon as the word 'yes' reached Tsuna's ears, he exploded like a time bomb "Argh! Why?! Why would you suddenly do that to me?" The blush on Tsuna's cheek spread all over his face now.

A smirk adorn the prefect's face. "That's because-"

SLAM!

A loud sound was heard right beside the two. It was the door. The door was banged so hard, the sound covered Hibari's voice and his line was cut off. And the raven haired seemed to not be very pleased of that. So he turned his head to the source of the annoying sound that helped him unfinished his sentence. As well as the skylark, the brunet also tried to find the source.

Then there they found a tall figure stood by the door staring at both prefect and brunet with irritated eyes. Grey eyes and silver hair.

That was the 'right-hand man' of Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

**Cliffhangers!**

**I know I paused at a very wrong timing.**

**But thanks a bunch for all of you who's willing to read my bad storyline stupid fic until the end.**

**Negative and Positive reviews are welcome**


End file.
